


Twine

by Anonarat



Category: RWBY
Genre: But that's a different characters name, Elderburn, Established relationships for the rest, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea what Jaune/Nora/Ren is called, I keep wanting to use 'Junior', Ladybug - Freeform, M/M, Multi, North Pole, Pancakes, Schneekos - Freeform, Shooting some pool, Sleepovers, Snuggling, Start of a relationship (Weiss/Pyrrha), Vignettes, braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonarat/pseuds/Anonarat
Summary: What was meant to be a team bonding sleepover with all the girls from RWBY and JNPR, is quickly reduced to just Weiss and Pyrrha. It may have been a cunning plan on the part of all the others to get one of them to confess their crush on the other.  The first chapter is what happens between Weiss and Pyrrha, the second is each of the pairings discussing the two of them actually getting together. Expect fluff and cuteness.





	1. Twine

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to extend my thanks to Athenae Galea and DedicatedSeeker for beta reading this fic. Their comments and suggestions have really helped make this fic as good as it can be.

What had originally started as a joint RWBY and JNPR girls night and sleepover had rather quickly fragmented. It had started with all of them gathered in JNPR’s room, Jaune and Ren kindly vacating to allow the six of them to have some good, inter-team bonding. Sleeping bags had been brought over, and the lights dimmed.

Nora was the first of the group to leave, drawn away by the siren scent of Ren’s pancakes. The fact that Weiss and Yang were in here meant that Ruby and Blake couldn’t resist excusing themselves to… canoodle in RWBY’s room. Once again, Weiss thanked the gods, the heavens, and Ozpin for the degree of soundproofing the walls had. Still, it was meant to be joint team bonding. Weiss suspected that this may have been Ruby’s ulterior motive for suggesting it in the first place.

Still, it had been nice with just her, Yang, and Pyrrha relaxing together and watching a silly movie. They’d pushed a pair of beds together and had all squished on, half slouching, half lying against the twin headboards. It was a kind of closeness, of friendship that she’d never really had growing up. Yang had even made joking threats of nail painting later, following a particularly hideous example of it on screen. This too was broken as soon as Yang got a text from her mysterious girlfriend.

Weiss understood that Yang wanted, even needed, to spend what time she could find with her partner. Her departure still stung a little though. The issue was that Weiss knew it was a long-distance relationship, with Yang’s partner grabbing whatever chance she could to visit, and even then she only made maybe a couple of weekends every few months. All of that meant it would be really unfair of her to keep Yang. 

So it was that Weiss and Pyrrha were left alone together to enjoy the rest of the movie. Even with the extra space from the now absent Yang, the two had remained slightly squished together until the end. Weiss wouldn’t openly admit it, but she really did appreciate the opportunity to be physically close with people she trusted. It was just something she’d never really had before Beacon.

“I realise it’s only the two of us, but shall we get ready for bed? Not actually go to bed, but this is a sleepover,” suggested Pyrrha as the credits rolled, before trying to suppress a yawn. Weiss disengaged a little reluctantly from Pyrrha’s side, allowing her to stretch out and sit up properly.

“Well; it is supposed to be an integral part of having a sleepover. I’ll go change in the bathroom, so you’re not put out of your room,” said Weiss, sliding off the bed and picking up her night bag.

The four sleeping bags that had been brought out for team RWBY now seemed excessive, and perhaps a little lonely. Seeing them all spread out hurt Weiss a little. This was Weiss’ first chance at a proper sleepover, and it had been, well, not ruined, but diminished. Weiss pushed that thought out of her head. If it was only going to be her and Pyrrha, then she’d have enough fun to make the others regret missing it.

Once she had entered the bathroom, Weiss wasted no time getting changed into her sleepwear. A guilty part of her admitted that she was rather looking forward to getting to see Pyrrha in her pajamas. Given how ardently Pyrrha had pursued Jaune in their first year, Weiss had her firmly in the ‘girls who are unfortunately heterosexual’ category. That made her strictly off-limits for romance, but she remained a good, wonderful friend.

Taking a few seconds to steady herself and bottle away those inappropriate thoughts, Weiss knocked on the door to see if Pyrrha was ready for her to return. She was a Schnee. She would not ruin a good friendship through her own base desires.

“Just a minute,” Pyrrha called back, giving Weiss a few moments more to herself. A little while longer to just be. Closing her eyes slowly, Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled. She was ready.

When the door opened to reveal Pyrrha, Weiss couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. The harsh light of the bathroom highlighted her in all her glory against the soft darkness of the room beyond. The pajama pants were fine, but the Pumpkin Pete’s T-shirt? With it being boldly emblazoned with Pyrrha’s face and the cereal it advertised; it made a beautifully incongruous picture.

“I got a lot of these T-shirts from doing one of their promotions. They’re not exactly the sort of thing I want to wear around school, but they are comfortable. So I thought I’d put them to good use at least,” said Pyrrha, blushing lightly and self-consciously grabbing her arm.

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to be confronted by that image when the door opened. Especially since it’s past breakfast and neither Ruby nor Nora are here,” confessed Weiss apologetically. Even though she was slightly ashamed of her conduct, it was always far better in the long run to own her mistakes. Keeping with propriety also meant that she shouldn’t be quite so distracted by the muscle definition on Pyrrha’s arms.

“Don’t worry about it,” replied Pyrrha, before stepping aside to let Weiss past. The movement and low lighting allowing her to mask her deepening blush. Her heart beating faster at the sight of Weiss in a night dress. It was getting increasingly hard for her to resist Weiss’ flawed, yet flawless beauty.

Returning to the main room, Weiss looked about, a little lost as to what they should do next given her limited sleepover experience. With nothing coming immediately to mind, Weiss turned to Pyrrha and asked, “So, what now?”

“You know, I’m not really sure,” mused Pyrrha, “I’ve not had much opportunity to do something like this. Until Beacon, most of my life was just training and preparing for tournaments. Not so much time for friends.”

“Your life still is mostly training and preparing for tournaments,” noted Weiss, perhaps too sharply, before giving Pyrrha a little push to show she was joking. 

“Yes, but this time I’ve got my team and all of you around. It’s nicer.”

“It is, isn’t it,” said Weiss, getting a little caught in her own thoughts about how different, how much better things were now. The distraction didn’t last long though, and she returned to the topic at hand.

“That still doesn’t give us an idea of what to do now. I’m sure the others originally had things planned, but all I’ve got to go on is silly chick flicks.”

“So, a pillow fight then?” suggested Pyrrha, perhaps half-hoping for an affirmative.

“Do you remember Professor Goodwitch after the food fight? I’d rather not get a repeat performance of that. And just to nip it in the bud, absolutely no nail painting,” said Weiss firmly, “No; it’ll have to be something else.”

“Another film maybe? There’s a sequel out to the one we just watched,” suggested Pyrrha, tapping her finger on her cheek as she thought, before stopping with a better idea, “Actually, how about you braid my hair? Or I braid yours? What do you think?”

A not insignificant part of Weiss rejoiced at the opportunity presented. Even if Pyrrha was off-limits in the dating sense; it would be nice to have an excuse to run her fingers through her hair. The more rational part of Weiss warned her that it wouldn’t go farther than that. She would only be setting herself up for disappointment and pain.

Despite that, her father, for all of his many faults, had taught Weiss to seize opportunities where she saw them, no matter how small. Weiss gave Pyrrha a slow, considered nod as she mentally talked herself into the idea.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll do yours, and then you can do mine?” said Weiss, sitting on the edge of Pyrrha’s bed, before gesturing to the sleeping bag and floor before her. Needing no further prompting, Pyrrha sat between Weiss’ legs, using the sleeping bag as a cushion. Reaching back, she pulled out the hair tie keeping her ponytail in place.

“Do you have a hairbrush and any more ties?” queried Weiss.

“They should be in the top drawer of my dresser,” said Pyrrha in response, leaning back gently onto Weiss’ legs. That was a pleasure in itself, but Weiss didn’t let herself get distracted. Leaning over to the dresser, she extracted the hairbrush and a few additional ties. If she was going to do this, she was going to go all out. Pyrrha deserved nothing less.

Gently, Weiss drew the brush through Pyrrha’s hair, untangling what few knots there were. Then, she set herself to work. Starting at the front, Weiss began to make the first of a pair of braids that would frame Pyrrha’s face.

Over and under, crissing and crossing, linking and lacing. Weiss worked quickly, revelling in the softness of Pyrrha’s hair. Once one side was done, Weiss started on the mirror to her first braid. All the time playing the piano and working with dust had given her a subtle touch. The hours spent practicing with Winter helped too. Her fingers swiftly weaving the beautiful red locks together.

Her concentration was almost broken as Pyrrha let out a contented sigh. A glance down showed Weiss that Pyrrha’s eyes were closed. A peaceful smile that could steal hearts was across Pyrrha’s face. Weiss felt a tiny shiver of pleasure knowing that she had caused that.

Once both of the side braids were finished, Weiss began work on the main braid. Starting out as three smaller braids, she soon began to interleave those braids to create a fuller piece. She couldn’t help but marvel at the brilliant crimson in her hands as it was worked into a thing of what Weiss hoped was beauty.

When she finished the main braid, Weiss secured it in place with one of Pyrrha’s hair ties. Both of the side braids were then deftly tucked into the main braid where it passed Pyrrha’s neck, creating two delicate loops that highlighted her face.

“There,” said Weiss, placing a hand on each of Pyrrha’s shoulders, and pushing her lightly away. There was the tiniest hint of reluctance from both parties, each enjoying the shared contact. Pyrrha still gave a hum of acknowledgement though and scooted forward.

“Excuse me,” said Pyrrha, standing up. Before Weiss could even really feel her absence, Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze of thanks. Then contact was broken again, and Pyrrha picked up the mirror on her dresser.

Weiss had to stop herself from fidgeting, from being nervous as Pyrrha examined her handiwork. She knew she should be confident; the braid looked stunning on Pyrrha. Even so, she wanted her to be happy with what she’d done.

“Oh Weiss, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

“Not half so beautiful as you,” said Weiss before she could stop herself. At that moment, Weiss felt a pit in her stomach. Half of her desperately wanted Pyrrha to misinterpret what her words as a confidence boost for a friend. That was the safer possibility. The other half just as desperately wanted Pyrrha to take it as it was meant, opening up the possibility of reciprocation. 

Pyrrha got down on both knees in front of where Weiss was seated on the bed. With her height, their faces were just about level, allowing Weiss to look directly into Pyrrha’s eyes. Now that was dangerous; she could easily lose herself in that sea of soft emerald.

“Do you mean that?” asked Pyrrha, her face, her body, dangerously, wondrously close.

Weiss’ mouth went dry in an instant. Yet Pyrrha looked equally fragile across from her. A slight tremble in her body, leaning ever so slightly forward. A desperate hope in her eyes and a quiver on her lips.

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I…?” asked Pyrrha, leaning forward, using one hand to brace herself on the bed and the other to brush ever so gently along Weiss’ cheek.

“Please,” managed Weiss; unable to completely hide her sharp desire and excitement.

And then softness met softness. Pyrrha’s hand delicately pulling Weiss, holding her delightfully in the kiss. It was no ravenous devouring, nor seducing bite; it was love, pure and unfiltered.

It didn’t feel like it lasted forever. It lasted all too short a time. But it was a promise and a declaration.

Pyrrha pulled slowly back, her eyes holding Weiss’ and finding no rejection. A tension that she hadn’t known she was holding eased.

“So what now?” asked Weiss, unable to hold back the giddy smile that flowed out of her.

“Now? Now I need to braid your hair,” said Pyrrha, moving next to Weiss on the bed, “more than that though, I think this is kind of new to both of us, so we take things slow. Okay?”

“Does that mean you’re kicking me out tonight? Because I really do not want to interrupt Blake and Ruby.”

“Not at all,” affirmed Pyrrha, before pausing, “Let’s stick to kisses and cuddles for now. We can work out where we want to go in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Weiss, sitting down at Pyrrha’s feet. It would be a challenge for her to remain completely still. She could not help but feel overjoyed by what had happened and excited for whatever the future between them would bring. For now; she waited for Pyrrha to braid her hair.


	2. Entwined

“I. Smell. Pancakes!” exclaimed Nora as she slid across the entrance to CFVY’s room, causing Jaune and Ren to turn in her direction.

“Hi Nora,” called Jaune, hands deep in doing some washing up, “Why don’t you come in. The pancakes should be ready soon.”

“So why are you guys in CFVY’s room anyway?” Nora wondered aloud as she entered, pulling up a seat at the table in the dining area. 

“With you and RWBY having a girls night, and with CFVY out on a mission, they lent us their rooms for the night. We didn’t want to disturb anything,” replied Jaune, finishing up and drying his hands on the tea towel. There was a moment of silence as Ren turned around and gave the cooking pancake a perfect flip before returning it to the hob.

“That was amazing,” said Nora wide-eyed, the cooking of the delicious foodstuffs drawing her unswerving attention. Jaune walked up and gave Ren a quick peck on the cheek, earning a slight smile from his boyfriend before coming over to the table. He followed up by giving Nora a kiss on the top of her head before pulling out a chair for himself.

“Aww, thanks Jaune,” said Nora, the affection in her voice only giving Jaune a moment of warning before she was up and crushing him in a bear hug. After a few seconds he was forced to tap out, freeing him from Nora and the real possibility of accidentally broken bones.

“Don’t mention it Nora. I know I’m a bit of a late-comer to this relationship, and you’re both very dear to me, so,” Jaune began, before trailing off and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“Hey, if it weren’t for you getting your act together, I’d still be dancing around, failing to ask Ren out. You were the one who actually had the courage to do something about it. If anything you were the one who brought us together.”

As if by magic, pancake laden plates appeared in front of both of them, and a third plate for Ren was placed on the other side. All three of them took to their seats.

“You know that I would’ve always said yes to you, Nora. Though your trepidation seems to have turned out for the best,” said Ren, inclining his head at Jaune. Then the moment was broken as Nora began to heap toppings onto her pancakes while both Ren and Jaune took a more moderate approach.

There was a brief period of silence as the triad got to work on their delicious treats. Inevitably, it was broken by Nora.

“Wait a second. Ren, why did you make these pancakes?” asked Nora, pointing her fork accusingly at him, “Were you going to have them without me?”

Ren gave a quiet chuckle and answered her, “Of course not. You can smell my pancakes a mile off.”

“But I’m supposed to be at the sleepover, but you! You lured me away with sweet, fluffy treats,” continued Nora, causing Ren to hold his hands up in mock surrender.

“It’s okay Nora,” said Jaune, laying a hand on her shoulder, “I asked him to do it.”

Suddenly all of Nora’s attention was on Jaune. Not exactly intimidating, but intense. It was the sort of look that reminded you that, pound-for-pound, Nora was probably the physically strongest person at Beacon. Unsurprisingly, Jaune involuntarily shrank back a little.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but since I started dating both of you, Pyrrha’s been a little listless,” confessed Jaune, the words tumbling out.

“Gee, I wonder why?” snapped Nora, unable to help herself, causing Jaune to wince. Even as she said it, she clapped her hands over her mouth and received a reproving look from Ren.

“Sorry Jaune, I got a bit carried away,” said Nora, forcefully backing herself down.

“It’s okay, I kinda deserved that,” said Jaune before continuing on, “But recently, Pyrrha’s found an equally oblivious person to start mooning over. I’ll be honest, it’s kind of embarrassing how I didn’t notice when it was me.”

“You certainly can be astute at this kind of thing when you aren’t the focus. Although I suspect you didn’t notice because you never saw Pyrrha as anything other than a friend,” said Ren, resting his hand on Jaune’s. There was another brief silence as Nora attacked the remains of her pancakes to work herself through the chastisement from Ren.

“That doesn’t explain the pancakes though,” Nora pointed out as she finished them up.

“It’s Weiss that Pyrrha is interested in,” said Ren, as if that explained everything.

As it didn’t, Jaune continued with the full plan, “The idea is for the two of them to be left alone tonight, and hopefully they’ll realise they have crushes on each other. Yang and Blake have both assured me that the feelings are mutual from Weiss. You wouldn’t be able to resist pancakes, Ruby and Blake will take their leave for some couples time, and Yang’s girlfriend is actually available this evening.”

“That’s your plan?” asked Nora, with slight incredulity. While it seemed straightforward enough, it did rely on her being able to detect Ren’s cooking and for Yang’s girlfriend to agree to the scheme. 

“Actually, Yang helped, and it was pretty easy to get Blake and Ruby on side with the offer of having the room to themselves for a night. If it doesn’t work out, then maybe Pyrrha and Weiss will at least get a bit closer.”

“Huh,” said Nora, mildly surprised, “I guess it doesn’t really have any downsides. Except, what do I do now? I’ve had pancakes, but I don’t want to go back and ruin everything.”

“Nora,” said Ren, grabbing her attention, “the three of us have the run of CFVY’s room for the evening.”

“Oh,” said Nora, sounding slightly disappointed, before her eyes widened as she realised what Ren was getting at.

“We just need to make sure we tidy up and clean the sheets when we’re done.”

***

After several rounds of enthusiastic lovemaking the pair had decided to take a break. Ruby snuggled in close to Blake’s side, eyes closed and a perfectly contented smile on her face. Meanwhile, Blake gently ruffled the hair of her girlfriend with one hand, reading her scroll with the other. The dust powered candles scattered around the room gave the scene a soft, warm light.

Times like these were something they both relished. Tired, but safe in the comfort and trust of each other, with the full knowledge that they were each loved and cared for. Just being close to each other.

Hugging Blake a little tighter, Ruby murmured, “Do you think it’ll work?”

Blake made a small sound indicating that she’d heard Ruby, but had been too engrossed in her book to actually comprehend what had been said. Lifting her head up to look into the soft amber of Blake’s eyes, Ruby repeated her question. Giving Ruby her attention, Blake locked her scroll and set it down on the bed.

“Well, I think we did our part perfectly. Although I’m not averse to a few more rounds later,” teased Blake. That earned a light kick from Ruby.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” said Ruby, giving Blake an adorable little frown, “Though I won’t deny that some ulterior motives may have gotten mixed into this particular plan.”

“You’re the best ulterior motive I could possibly think of,” purred Blake, her arm moving down to Ruby’s shoulder, and pulling her closer. There was a tiny squeak as the action caught Ruby off-guard. Taking advantage, Blake pressed a quick kiss to her head.

“I meant those two getting together,” said Ruby, looking back up at Blake, “I think they’d make a cute couple.”

“Pyrrha and Weiss? To be honest, I’m not sure if they will get together. They’re both interested in each other, of that I have no doubt. But dating? I’m not sure if either of them has the courage to ask the other out,” mused Blake softly, stroking Ruby’s shoulder with the thumb of the hand that rested there.

“Courage? But they are both so brave.”

“There’s a real difference between facing down a giant ursa and opening your heart to someone else. I remember just before I asked you out how I was so nervous I could barely think,” said Blake, before kissing Ruby’s forehead with an indulgent smile.

“Really? I don’t remember it like that. It was like my heart had swelled so much with joy, and you were beautiful, confident and composed. A prince in shining armour,” said Ruby, before nipping up to give Blake a quick peck on the lips. That got a soft giggle from Blake, before she drew Ruby up into a sweeter, longer kiss.

“That’s kind of you to say, but I was a real mess. When you accepted though, that was the best moment of my life.”

“I guess that means I have to try harder and make more, better moments for you then,” Ruby promised, snuggling back into Blake.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you will.”

***

The late-night diner was quiet, with only a few patrons inside. Old, classic rock from the jukebox played out softly across the room. The wooden furniture and panelling gave the whole place a sort of homey feel. At one end of the room was a pool table for patrons to kill time while they waited for their orders. It was here that Yang had started racking up for a game of pool with her girlfriend.

“Yang,” came her soft voice, drawing Yang’s eyes away from the balls, “winner’s paying?”

Yang gave a laugh, “That seems a bit backwards don’t you think love?”

“You and I both know that if we went with the loser paying, you’d intentionally throw the game at the end, and I want a proper match,” noted Winter, quirking an eyebrow and looking down at Yang. That just caused Yang to give another laugh and hold up her hands.

“You got me. You know me too well.”

“Really? Because I want to keep learning a lot more about you,” replied Winter, lightly dragging a finger along Yang’s jaw, causing her to blush.

“You’re a flatterer,” said Yang, a little bashfully.

“And it’s you to break, since you racked up.”

“All right then,” said Yang, cracking her knuckles before picking up the cue, “I’ll make you regret challenging a Xiao-Long like this. Winner also gets kisses from the loser.”

“Deal,” said Winter.

Lining up her shot, Yang took a moment to breathe and focus, before slamming the cue ball down the table. It was an impressive break, sending the balls all over the table, and putting both a red and a yellow into a pocket.

“Well, I guess neither of us is getting eight balled tonight,” said Yang, with maybe the slightest hint of disappointment. Yang took a step back to consider her current position on the table. Seeing a shot she was happy with, she moved decisively round the table.

They both knew what would happen, what they would get to do to the other if they managed an eight ball. It had started as a joke bet, but by this point, it had turned into a promise. With their skills at pool, it was an unlikely event unless they intentionally forfeited. Despite that, they both trusted that the other wouldn’t sink that final ball until they were both ready. Only then, with full consent, would they sleep together.

“I guess not,” replied Winter with a slightly wistful sigh. Truth be told, she wasn’t ready to sleep with Yang yet either. This delicate, beautiful romance was something she didn’t want to break by doing something too foolishly or too quickly. Something some of her baser instincts didn’t always pay attention to.

Winter leaned back against the wall to let Yang past and take her shot. A yellow was easily sunk and the white obediently lined itself up to create a line between another ball and the corner pocket. 

“Thanks for agreeing to this by the way, I know you usually prefer to see Weiss before me. Family should come first,” said Yang as she leaned down to line up her shot. It was entirely coincidental Winter was in the perfect position behind her to appreciate the view. Nothing at all to do with predicting how Yang would play out the break. There was a pause as Winter let Yang take her shot before replying.

“Well, from what you’ve said, I’m hoping this is what’s best for her,” replied Winter, as the yellow went straight into the pocket. The white decided to make itself awkward for Yang, pinning itself between a pair of reds.

“I’m not sure I’d say best,” observed Yang, tilting her head as she considered both Winter’s words and her next shot, “What is best is subjective. From what I’ve heard about certain individuals, what she thinks is best and what they do are altogether different. This relationship is something she wants though, even if she might have difficulty seeing it. Having another person to lean on, to take care of her when she needs it, it’d be good for her.”

“She isn’t weak you know,” objected Winter, a bit of Schnee condescension accidentally creeping into her words.

“Believe me, I know,” said Yang with a laugh, remembering their last duel, where Weiss had made rather creative use of her glyphs.

Following up as she considered her next shot, Yang continued, “But two threads intertwined are stronger than one.”

Eventually choosing to play safe, Yang got a touch on a yellow and gave Winter an equally awkward shot. Pulling away from the table, Yang watched as Winter stalked around the table trying to get a good angle and a response.

“You’re probably right, although I will admit, I’m still tempted to have the big sister talk with Pyrrha,” admitted Winter, turning to face Yang once she’d planned out her next move.

“Don’t be. Pyrrha’s the sweetest, gentlest person I know.”

Winter looked sharply up at Yang, her eyes widening, a hand placed to her chest and a gasp of mock affront.

“I really should be offended,” there was the slightest hint of a playful lilt that could be easily missed if you didn’t know Winter. Yang countered with a cheeky grin.

“Yep. Gentlest and sweetest. Bravest though? Kindest? Most drop-dead gorgeous, altogether wonderful person? Those honours and many more belong to the woman right in front of me.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware there was a mirror behind me,” came Winter’s slick reply. There was a small, disbelieving shake of Yang’s head as she realised how easily Winter had outplayed her.

“I love you,” said Yang, the phrase just slipping out, touched with mirth. While not intentional, it struck the mark, causing Winter’s fair skin to turn a bright red. There was a brief, not quite awkward silence as they processed what had just happened.

“Come on, it’s your shot,” Yang chided gently, bringing them both back to the present.

Taking a deep breath, Winter steadied herself and looked at her position, then she moved without hesitation to line up her shot. Despite the difficulty Yang had placed her in, the white flew straight into a red at the other end of the table, neatly sending it into the pocket. Winter stalked around the table to line up her next shot as the song changed over on the jukebox. Finding the angle she wanted, she readied her shot with laser focus on her target.

All her intent was for naught as Yang took the opportunity to give her concentrating girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, making her miscue. Winter stood up and gave Yang her very best scowl, but Yang didn’t seem to be in any way repentant.

“What was that for?” challenged Winter as she straightened, slightly annoyed that her shot went wide. Or perhaps annoyed due to the fact that Yang was leaving her off-kilter in the best way possible.

“I mean, I just told you. Besides I couldn’t help it. You were just too cute,” said Yang with faux innocence. She even broke out the puppy dog eyes. They weren’t as strong as Ruby’s, but that was like saying a fire wasn’t as hot as a volcano. It got the desired, full-bodied laugh out of Winter though.

“I can’t believe you,” said Winter, shaking her head, “I think you might be the only person who would call that cute.”

“What, don’t Atlesian soldiers have eyes?” came the snap response from Yang, eliciting another laugh from Winter. Instead of answering immediately, Winter pulled Yang into a deep kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Winter gave Yang a small smile, filled with just a little mirth, “I’m fairly certain my troops describe it as ‘terrifying,’ ‘intimidating,’ and in one unfortunate’s case ‘constipated.’ Let’s just say they regretted that one afterwards.”

“Kinky,” Yang shot back immediately, complete with a shit-eating grin. Winter couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“You are incorrigible,” said Winter with an indulgent, loving smile, before stepping around to Yang’s side, and giving her quick slap on the ass, “Now go on, it’s your turn.”


End file.
